Yin and Yang, Opposites Attract
by iloveRedX
Summary: When Inuyasha makes Kagome cry yet again, she runs away. Found by Sesshomaru, she and him begin to talk secretly at night. The stoic, cold demon seems to begin to soften around the black headed miko. Will the two find love in each other? Or will Inuyasha win over her heart. I do not own.


**Hey hey hey! So this is my first Inuyasha fic and im really nervous. I know most of my readers are T.T only fans but please give me a chance. R&R ladies and gentlemen.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha….. maybe Sesshomaru?...NOPE! grr…**

"Stupid Inuyasha," I cursed walking through the forest toward the well. "Yelling at me for something I didn't do!" I scream as I step out into the open field angry tears trailing down my cheeks along with the rain. I looked up at the moon high in the sky and closed my eyes waiting for my rapid beating heart to slow down. I sat under the tree, my skirt rising up my legs and I sighed. 'Why do I keep wearing this skirt? I'm gonna sick…again'. While staring at the ground, I couldn't help reply the scene in my head.

_As I sat in the hut surrounded by my friends, except Inuyasha, a tornado came in the door and disappeared to reveal Koga, the leader of the wolf demon tribe. I couldn't help the small smile that graced my face despite my inner turmoil. Inuyasha had gone to her again. _

"_Kagome, my love," he whispered bending to kiss my hand and I smiled. "Would you accompany me on a walk to watch the sunset?" I started to say no, knowing good and well what Koga would take my answer for, but instead I smiled and stood up. I needed a distraction. He took my hand in his and we started away leaving a startled Sango, Miroku and a sleeping Shippo. I took my hand from his and crossed my arms as we descending down the hill next to the village to the pond below. I sat down gingerly still nursing a sprained ankle from our fight with Naraku earlier that day. Koga sat down rather close to me and I turned to find him watching me. _

"_What," I asked and I noticed my voice sounded annoyed and I sighed immediately apologizing. He waved it off and chuckled._

"_Its ok, Kagome. I just noticed that you have tear stains on your cheeks," he said bringing his hand up to brush my cheeks. I looked down and nodded slightly. He didn't have to ask the reason, because he knew by now what caused my tears. "The stupid mutt doesn't deserve you Kagome. Hell, him and that dead wench are good for each other!" I flinched but forced a smile knowing Koga meant well. I couldn't help the fresh tears that came fresh to my eyes as I thought on what he and Kikyo were probably doing right now. Koga seeing this pulled me into his arms and I buried my face in his chest and started sobbing. It had been a long time since I had been in any man's arms, much less been comforted by one. He was murmuring words of encouragement to me. I took a deep breath in and smiles as the scent of pine trees filled my nose. I had always adored his smell and could never understand why he and Inuyasha always complained of the others smell. _

_A little while later, I pulled away as my tears finally diminished. I blushed faintly at the loving look in his eyes but he pulled my head up, pressing his lips to mine softly and my eyes widen my mind running a million mile an hour. 'Why not,' I asked myself giving in. He wrapped his arms around me and I sighed before pulling away. I touched my lips and new tears rushed to my eyes. _

"_I can't," I whispered standing up. "I don't feel that way for you Koga. I am so sorry." At that, I took off running back to the village as fast as I could. As I neared it, I slowed to a walk as it began to rain. I decided I didn't want to face the others and sat down in the grass lying on my back. I closed my eyes and let the rain fall on my face until I heard the crunch of footsteps. I looked over to see the hanyou with a surprised look on his face. I noticed his bruised lips and disgruntled hair and my heart shattered tears starting again. _

_ "Kagome? What are you doing out he-." He cut off and began sniffing and I heard him growl. "Why the hell do you smell like that mangy wolf!" He screamed and I stood up ignoring him and bean to walk away. He grabbed my arm and turned me to him. "Where the hell do you think your going!" He bent down so we were face to face and I turned away but it was too late; he had smelt him on my lips. "He kissed you? I'll go rip his damn head off!" He walked toward the lake rambling about Koga and I stared at him my anger rising. _

"_Inuyasha, sit boy!" I screamed and he plummeted and I walked to stand next to him. "You are such a hypocrite! So you can run off and mate with a dead woman and I can't take comfort in a man?" I watched as he struggled to stand up and growled low in my throat before sitting him again and I heard him faintly mumble 'man, my ass.' I growled and repeatedly sat him until a huge crater had formed underneath him. _

"_Damnit Kagome, at least Kikyo isn't a bitch!" I screamed in anger before running off momentarily forgetting my ankle._

As my rapid heartbeat slowed, I slowly sent out my powers to the surrounding area. Sensing only a few animals, I closed my sleep filled eyes. 'Maybe when I wake up, I'll discover that all this was a dream…maybe I'll be happy and Kikyo would be dead'. As I drifted off, I felt the slightest tug on the edge of my powers but I was too far gone to care.

Sesshomaru's POV

As Rin and Jaken played in the stream, hunting for their food, I walked through the weeds scouting for danger. Of course, I knew my demon senses should sense it, but I never knew if their was someone perhaps stronger then I. 'Please, no one is stronger then me'. _"Some one is a little self –centered,"_ a voice, my beast, growled in the back of my head. 'I have a right to be do I not? I have yet to be defeated.' I gave a small smirk as my beast went quiet but then I realized it was searching the area. _"Inuyasha's wench is near, no? Hmm she smells delectable." _I ignore him as I followed the stench of my brother's woman. Well, stench is really not the word that should be used to describe her. Though her smell should repulse me, I couldn't help but continue breathing in her vanilla and lavender scent.

As I glided along the forest floor gracefully, I couldn't help but notice the lack of my idiot brother's stench. I smirked inwardly at the thought; for my brother's stenches was truly stench. My brother was a fool; a complete and total fool. He continuously reeked of that dead miko. I heard the rumors of that miko (_"Kagome," _my demon purred)being the reincarnation of the dead priestess but I don't see it. I only met that woman once when she was alive but her smell is different. Their looks are as well. Kikyo always spelled too… good. She seemed cold and distance. Kagome however was innocent, and seemed to see the good in everyone. I continued to think on this thought as I stepped into the small clearing where the miko was leaning up against a tree. He hair was slightly stirring in the breeze, her short kimono was rising tantalizing up her legs and my beast growled at the thought. I shut him up and sat down. I could taste her tears in the air and I sighed. 'My stupid brother no doubt'. My beast inside me growled in agreement as it urged me to comfort the poor miko. I gave a low growl in return and looked up toward the sky. As I was pondering what I should do, I felt Kagome's heartbeat exhilarate and she shifted. 'Ah, so she is having a nightmare?' I could taste the fear in her normally calming aurora and I moved slightly, shifting closer my tail brushing her arm. She clasped onto it for dear life and her heart quickly slowed. I winced as my eyes flashed red in anger. 'How dare she touch me!' I started to move away but I noticed how she looked so much like Rin when she was curled up. I sighed, (damn that girl for making me weak) and settled in; it was going to be a long night.


End file.
